Was That Necessary
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: Axel toasted Vexen's lab last week, and Vexen takes revenge by turning Axel into a girl, what happens? Where will it lead? Do I suck at summaries? All the answers and more inside! WARNING Male love, don't like don't read! M for suggestive themes and language. Yaoi in Ch. 2. AkuRoku in later chapters. Xemnas being a total jerk!
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Potion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT. ALL RIGHTS FOR THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX!**

"Vexen! What the Hell did you do to me!" Axel stormed into Vexen's lab, yelling. Vexen looked him up and down and had to marvel at his handiwork. "Now Miss Pyro, I have no clue what you're talking about, or why I would seek revenge for the fire in this very lab last week that I know you set. However, I _may_ be able to fix your current predicament when my demands are met." He said, smirking.

Sure, Axel would probably kill him when turned back, but it would be worth it he mused to himself. "Fine! What are your fucking demands?" Axel said, trying to maintain his masculinity, but failing due to the female voice. Vexen truly did have to admire his work, the female before him was marvelous.

Not much had changed in the transformation, the only major changes were the voice, height, genetalia (of course), hair length and addition of breasts. Axel stood before him at 5'8" with _perfect_ breasts, that were nearly falling out of the tank-top he wore. His feminized features were soft, almost gentle looking. As a female Axel's hair lay flat down his back, long and wavy in that bright red.

"My demands are as follows: You will never use fire in or around my lab again, For the duration of your feminity you will refer to me as Professor, You stay with me during this time to keep the other members clueless of your situation, and that you agree to any and all changes or new terms plaed on your cure." Vexen said, smirking.

Axel took a moment to think it over and frowned. "And what if I don't agree with your terms?" He challenged. "Then _Miss_ Pyro, you stay female forever and everyone will know." Vexen replied, smiling. He had the cure in his lab coat, but Axel didn't need to know that.

"I refuse your terms, they are too high." Axel said, crossing his arms over his breasts. Vexen's grin only got larger. "Well there is one _other_ way, but nah, you'd never go for it." He lured. Axel's emerald eyes lit up like Christmas.

"Goddammit Vexen, I don't care just cure me!" He yelled. Vexen looked Axel up and down, twice. "Alright, I'll give you the cure on _one condition_." Vexen said, pulling out the bottle the cure was in.

Axel's jaw dropped, "You've had the cure the _whole time_?" He said. Vexen nodded, "Mansex wouldn't let me turn you without it. Now , about that _one condition_, you have to answer six questions correctly, in a row. If you give the wrong answer for any _one_ question you lose the whole game, no do-overs, and I get one favor. However, if you answer all six correctly in a row, you get the transformation cure. Any questions? No? Let me know when you are ready to begin. Good luck, _Miss Pyro_." He said, going to sit at his desk and fill out paperwork.

Axel sat and thought about it for a half-hour. "Vex, ask away. I've got nothing to lose." He called. Vexen smiled and grabbed a paper with the questions on it, but not the answers. He moved to the chair in front of Axel and sat down.

"First question, What was my Somebody's name?" Vexen said.

"Easy, that is in the files. Even was your Somebody's name." Axel replied, hoping that all six questions were this easy.

"Question two, What is the original name of Hollow Bastion?" He asked.

"Radiant Garden, anything else?" Axel said, smiling.

"Third question, If I were to tell you to bring me a cup of gelatto, what would the gelatto be made of?" Vexen smiled.

"Milk and eggs, bitch. I love gelatto." Axel laughed.

"Question four, What is the common decimal of pi?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, 3.14." He answered, now arrogant.

Vexen grinned, "Alright, number five. What is the symbol for Potassium on the Periodic Table of Elements?" He said.

"Shit, umm. K." He'd had to think about that one.

"Final question, What is the abbreviated form of Carbon Monoxide?" He finished.

"Shit Vex, you're evil. C-fuck this shit. What favor are you going to force me into?" Axel asked.

"Ahh, I have something simple in mind. It was CO by the way. Now take this blindfold and put it on while I get the bat." Vexen said as he handed Axel a dark blindfold and wandered off to get "the bat".

All Axel could think was "what the Hell did I get myself into?" As he tied the blindfold around his head securely. He heard Vexen's foot-steps. "Okay, so I've lost the bat, but I have another idea." He said, moving closer, until he was inches away from Axel's face.

Axel's face went completely red. "Vex-" he was cut off as Vexen's lips met his and he froze both in shock and from the scientist's temperature. Forcing himself to move he deepened the kiss and wrapped his feminine arms around Vexen's neck. Vexen's hands traced up Axel's hips to his currently breasted chest, and then back. Pulling out of the kiss, Vexen reached into his lab coat and pulled out the cure. "Drink this, I don't do women." He said, putting the bottle in Axel's hand.

Axel quickly pulled the stopper out and downed the potion. The effects were immediate, he was covered by a white light and then he was himself again, still in the blindfold.

"Feels good to be me again." He said before reuniting his and Vexen's lips in a passionate kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon. Reviews are love, so love me, please?


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

Vexen stripped Axel of all his clothes, excluding the blindfold, it had only been moments since they had gone back to Axel's room and decided to go very much further than making-out.

Vexen admired Axel's body, the toned muscles, the faint tan, the bright hair and his body temperature! He was fire on Vexen's icy skin, golden like the sun. He leaned in and kissed Axel again, pulling off the blindfold so that Axel could see what he was going to do next.

Vexen kissed from Axel's lips to his jawbone, eliciting a mon from the naked pyro. He worked his way to the sexy redhead's neck and began to nip and suck on it just above the shoulder. During Vexen's lip's journey down Axel's neck, he had slid his hand down to Axel's thigh and began massaging it.

Vexen backed Axel onto the bed and layed him down without stopping either of his current actions. He pulled his hand up and removed his lab coat, still working on giving Axel several large hickeys. Vexen snaked his hand back up Axel's thigh, making him release the moan he'd been holding back, loud.

Axel's hips jerked and Vexen's hand slid across his painfully hard member, making him release yet another loud moan. "Vex, please, I can't take much more of this." He begged. Vexen smiled and wrapped his hand around Axel's throbbing erection, pumping him slowly, coaxing beautiful moans from the pyromancer's mouth. "Vex, strip, this isn't fair." He said, emeraled eyes locked on icy blue ones.

Vexen complied with a slow stip, first his shirt, then his socks and pants, and a painfully slow show of removing his boxers. Axel moaned again when his eyes fell lower and he saw Vexen's hand wrapped around his own fully erect cock. "I'll bet you want this, don't you?" He said, his voice filled with lust. "Actually," Axel said, flipping Vexen onto the bed on his stiomach in one quick movement, "I want this, and I know you do too." he continued, grinding his hard-on against Vexen's ass.

Vexen let out a long sensual moan, "Yes, yes I do. Mmm, please." He said, nearly begging. Axel pulled lube out of the dresser next to the bed and coated Vexen's ass and his cock with it. "Gods, Axel please! Just hurry, it's not like I'm a goddamned virgin!" Vexen pleaded. That sent Axel over the edge and he fully sheathed himself in one thrust, causing Vexen to writhe and scream in pleasure. "Oh you like that? Being entered uprepared like some whore? Then a whore you will be!" Axel said, smacking Vexen's ass hard and pounding into it relentlessly. "Gods Vex, your ass is _so_ tight." Axel said, moaning loud. Axel begain to increase his pace and change his angle as he pounded harder and harder, looking for that special-. Vexen moaned _loud_ when Axel found it in one powerful thrust.

Axel's face lit up as he hit Vexen's prostate repeatedly. "Shit, Ax I'm gonna cum!" Vexen gasped. _Mm he's so big, and oh god!_ Axel thrust a few more times before Vexen came hard on Axel's bed. "Fuck yes Vex. I'm ah!" Axel said, cut-off bby his orgasm overtaking him. He pulled out of Vexen and layed down next to him and pulled him close.

"Vex, wass that necessary?" Axel asked, yawning. Vexen, confused, asked "What?" as he turned to face axel. "Was turning me into a girl to get my attention, then failing me at a quiz to turn me back and fuck me necessary?" Axel asked. Vexen chuckled, "I don't know, was it?" He replied. Axel shook his head. "If you wanted to sleep with me Vex, all you had to do was ask. " Axel said, smiling as he pulled Vexen up against him. Vexen snuggled up to Axel and they fell asleep quickly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry for the corny ending to this chapter. Chapter 3: Wake-Up Call will be up soon! Reviews are love, so love me, please?


	3. Chapter 3: WakeUp Call

There was a loud knocking at the door, and then it burst open to reveal Saix. "Number eight, wake up, The Superior has deemed you necessary of a mission today." He announced, annoyed.

"Go 'way dog, I'm try'n to sleep here." Axel grumbled, cuddling up to what Saix assumed was a pile of pillows, that is until it moved. "What's goin' on Ax?" the all too familiar voice mumbled, sitting up, only to see Saix standing there, his mouth agape. he managed to compose himself, "I'll leave you then." He said, his face beet red, as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Vexen asked, stretching. Axel snuggled up close to Vexen, "Saix said I have a mission." He said, yawning.

Not ten minutes later there was another knock at the door, louder and much harder. This time Xemnas himself sauntered in. "_Axel, my office, now_." He demanded, disappearing.

_What could he possibly want?_ Axel got dressed and went to Xemnas' office. "Have a seat, number eight. I presume you know why you are here? No, for one you had a mission. Had is the key word, I reassigned it. You are here due to your lewd acts. I have a mission just for you Axel, no one else could be able to do it." Xemnas went on.

"Who's on the hit list?" Axel cut-in, Xemnas always rambled like that. Xemnas smiled, "Axel you _will_ complete this mission, or the consequences will be _brutal_." He warned. "Your target will be found at the Hollow Bastion marketplace, long blonde hair, blue eyes, bookish. Stands out like a sore thumb." he continued.

Axel nodded and departed immediately for the rusted city. His portal exited into Scrooge's freezer. He stepped out and brushed off, then walked to the railing that overlooked the market. He moved his eyes among the crowd, finally landing on the only blonde there. Xemnas was right, the target stood out like a sore thumb for two reasons, one he was the _only_ blonde in the crowd, two Axel would know that figure _anywhere_, it was Vexen.

Axel felt a tear stream down his face, this can't be happening, surely Xemnas couldn't be so angry that he would force this upon him. Then he remembered Superior's warning from before, he was, and he was hellbent on killing Axel inside.

Axel made his way through the crowd, tears falling freely from his eyes and dropping off his face. He moved as if broken, stumbling.

When Vexen saw him, his eyes widened, knowing what Axel was about to do. "I'm so sorry Vex, I love you." He said, kissing him passionately before placeing his hand on Vexen's stomach and casting firaga.

Axel reported back to Semnas, grief-stricken. "I trust you will not commit any other lewd acts?" He teased, laughing. Axel left, went to Vexen's lab and just bawled his eyes out day and night for a week.

No one came in, except Demyx to bring him food, and give him his condolences. Axel never ate what Demyx brought him, and it piled up. After a week he couldn't stand the lab any longer and moved into Vexen's old room. He was assigned very few missions, only to remove intented targets. Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus and Larxene where all eliminated for treason.

He "lived" like that for seven and a half months. Until one night a _very_ drunk Demyx burst into the room screaming about how he was too cold and needed a space-heater for his room. "Dem, you're drunk, go to bed." Was all Axel said. Demyx paused then pressed his lips onto Axel's, shocking him. "Ax, you would make an _amazing_ space-heater, y'know?" He said, his speech slurring. "Dem, no, I'm not going through that again." He said pushing Demyx outside the room and then shutting and locking the door.

After two hours of Demyx to be let in, Saix appeared in the middle of the room and told him that the Superior wanted to see him. Axel nodded and portaled Xemnas' office.

"Ah, finally. What is Demyx going about? He's been out there for _two hours_ begging for you to let him back in." He asked. Axel looked up and held Xemnas' gaze, "He wanted me to commit a _lewd act_ with him, Superior. I did not comply, nor will I. As are your orders." He explained.

"Axel." Xemnas said as the pyro was about to leave, "Yes, Superior?" He warily asked. "Find Roxas and tell him 'orichalcum wings'. He will then return with you to your bed and commit a _lewd_ act _very_ loudly. Are my orders clear?" He asked, smirking. Axel nodded and went to find Roxas.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Cliffhangar! Oh gods it was horrible to make Axel do that.

Axel: Bitch.

Sorry! Ch. 4: Sanctioned Exposure will be up soon! Reviews are love, so love me, please?


End file.
